The Third Heiress of The Clan
by LittleAliens
Summary: Itaku x F!Rikuo. I'm too lazy to write the overall summary more like, I'm really horrible with them lol. Reviews are most welcomed
1. Reasons to Kyoto!

**A/N:** Helly, it's me; SaturdaysHotCoffee. I've forgotten my login/email for that account LOL, so here I am, making a new account to submit the stories. First of all tho, I will edit the existing stories/chapters before continuing with Chapter 6 (Which I believe, have been suspended for a year - nearly.)

Thank you for putting up with me. I love reviews, just saying.

**Warnings:** Genderbend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and the characters, but the OC belongs to me. ಠ_ಠ

**Summary:** It's summer! The Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol – or more like Kiyotsugu decided to head to Kyoto to do some 'independent' research on youkai, of course, he dragged the others along.

But Kyoto was very dangerous. Reika had to head back home to ask her grandfather about it first. But instead letting her go to Kyoto, Reika was sent to Tōno instead.

* * *

"Ahh~ Summer~ I would love to just float like this to somewhere~" Kappa mumbled as he let his eyes flutters close. The kappa hummed softly as his flipper like hands rested on the back of his head.

Hearing no response from the young heiress of the Nura clan, he stopped and opened the slit of his eyes. Kappa threw a glance towards the brunette haired girl – it seemed like her thoughts were absent at that time.

The boy swam a bit closer towards Reika, the young heiress. Later on, he rested his hands at the back of his head once again.

"Are you worried? About the _girl_ I meant" Kappa mumbled, but it was loud enough to grab the girl's attention.

She shifted her mahogany optics to look at him before she let out a rather deep sigh. Reika squeezed the rope in her hand, keeping the pail that was consisted with a watermelon from drifting away.

"I wonder what could be happening in Kyoto now." She grumbled, loud enough to let her water companion to hear her.

The boy with a white plate over his raven head; that looks exactly like a cracked eggshell blinked in curiosity. He had less idea on what the girl was implying. Though, Kappa could read the tense atmosphere surrounding the young heiress. She was clearly worried.

What happened between them and Yura's brother was surprising enough, and now Yura had to hurry back to Kyoto because 'something had happened' amongst the onmyōji.

As Reika drifted into her deep thought, yet again – a voice greeted her from the back.

"_**Oi! Nura-chan~! We went to your house and they said you're here!**_"

"K-Kiyotsugu-kun!" Shocked, the girl yelped and shot up dramatically upon hearing the voice. The earlier rope accidentally slipped from her hand, but luckily, Kappa caught it before he dived down to hide from the young heiress's friends.

Kiyotsugu, along with the other members of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol approached Reika. The boy was rambling about an 'independent research' and about Yura who had return to her hometown.

"People! Think about it! 'Summer Vacation Independent Research Kyoto'! Can you really say you're not going?" The squad's leader said, getting all worked up, forcing the other members to agree with him.

"On the contrary! There's no way you're not going, right, Nura-chan?" He said again as he turned back to look at his friend.

Reika stared into the empty space, thinking. Should she, or shouldn't she tag along with them? Kiyotsugu looked at his friend's solemn face with anticipation – while the other tilted their head in confusion.

"I..." a word could be heard, breaking the silence.

"– I'll let you know after I ask my grandpa about it!" She replied cheerfully and waved, before turning around to walk away quickly.

The squad members were left, confused. Questions started to pop in their head, one by one.

"..Huh? Her grandpa?"

"Probably because we will be staying for a few night..?" asked Torii, the girl with jet black hair that was pony-tailed to her back.

**-n wn-**

The young heiress wondered around in the traditional Japanese mansion to look for her grandfather, the supreme commander, Nurarihyon. She was wearing her black yukata, a long, dark blue haori hanging on her shoulder.

The girl perked her head inside the altar room, just to see her grandfather sitting by the altar while fiddling with his old pipe.

'_Ah, here he is._' She thought. "Oh Grandpa!" She greeted and started pacing closer towards her grandfather.

"What is it, Reika?" He asked.

"Grandpa... I was thinking of... going to Kyoto." She replied, shuffling forward again, but stopped as Nurarihyon threw a sharp glance towards the girl.

"Reika, do you want to die?" he replied.

Reika stepped to the back slightly, just to notice that her grandfather had disappeared from her sight. '_Wha?!_' the young heiress turned shifted her glance to the back – it was then, Nurarihyon clicked his tongue.

"You were scared" He said as he get to Reika's side, kicking her stomach; which had set her flying outside the room, straight into the pond where Kappa normally relaxed in.

'_W-when did he?_' She groaned to herself.

"You little fool, you can't even dodge an old man's kick. Going to Kyoto would mean going to your _own_ death."

It was nightfall as he spoke. Reika's transformed into her night form as she tried to get up from the pond. She groaned as she placed her hand on her stomach, her wet, long white and black locks fell gracefully on her shoulder.

"What the hell was that for, old man?" She protested.

'_In a fight between ayakashi, it's a struggle of_ _**Fear**_'

**-n wn-**

_"Hn..? Tsu-chan.. I left my dirty cloth over there..." She mumbled, half awake._

_Her left eye was half-lidded. She brought up her right hand to rub her right eye. There was someone staring at her with a creepy grin._

_'WAIT WHAT?' Reika jolted and sat up quickly. She was trying to regain what had happened last time, and where was she – though she was more curious on WHY, she was placed in a big bowl._

_'What were they doing? Trying to eat me?' She thought – still surprised. What the hell is this place exactly?_

_"You're finally up? You're one troublesome apprentice!" Said one of the big youkai._

_'Apprentice?' She thought again, just to have the bowl she was sitting in kicked by the youkai._

_"Go and greet Akagappa-sama!"_

The young heiress grumbled as she walked outside towards the river, remembering what had happened earlier today. Reika held up a basket full of EVERYONE'S dirty clothes, and leaped over the rocks by the riverbanks to get up to the drying area.

"WAH!" she yelped, accidentally, the girl had stepped on a moss – which was obviously slippery. Reika tried to regain her balance, but it was to no avail.

The laundry fell off her hand, whist the back of her head was bumped against the rock.

The young heiress grunted out of pain. Rubbing her head, she clicked her tongue out of annoyance.

"Oww... Crap, I just washed those…" She grumbled to herself. Reika stood up whilst picking up the earlier clean clothes... seemed like she need to wash this – again.

"Hey, newbie. I'm leaving this here, get it washed!" a Tōno Youkai appeared, leaving another sack of _**stinky**_ clothing for the young heiress to wash.

Reika turned around to face the other whilst listening to him complaining about how she couldn't get simple chores done.

"Hey, why must I be the one who do this? Out of everyone out there?" the girl complained.

"Hah? Your grandfather sent you out here. He said, `_She wants to __**die**__. Get some discipline into my fool granddaughter. Use her however you please` _" replied him halfheartedly.

'_That... stinkin old man..._'

"We're really shorthanded here~ so this is really helping us out~ Well, I'll leave it to you then." the Tōno Yokai replied shortly after that.

"JUST HANG ON A SECOND!" the young heiress yelled to get the Tōno Yokai's attention.

"Why's the washing area... so _**INSANELY **_far away from the drying area?" She yelled out of dissatisfaction while pointing towards the area over the hill.

"Well, you see, not only is the village's full of smoke, but there aren't many places reached by the sunlight. And even those places are full of spirit energies" the yokai explained.

'_Now that I think about it, it's afternoon, but I'm still a youkai..._' She thought whilst staring at her palm. '_Da__mn it._'

After she hung all the laundy, she leaped down the steeps, towards the washing area once again to continue washing the remainder of those dirty clothes that had just arrived not long ago. She squatted and held the wooden plate with her left hand; right hand was used to scrub the fabrics against the plate.

"Laundry sure is pain in the ass..." She grunted to herself. Suddenly, a flash of Tsurara, the Yuki Onna's face appear in her head.

'_It's pretty hard. ...Tsurara, you were always happy to do it for me..._' she thought.

"..."

Suddenly, an idea snapped in her head.

'_Alright... I'm out of here._'

Less that she knew – this idea was the stupidest idea ever.

'_As if I could do this stuff... and n__o one's looking anyway._' She thought as she started to run sneakily, reaching the edge of a cliff. Reika spotted a long, hanged wooden bridge connecting Tōno and the other side. She grinned – thinking it was her victory.

Though, as she stepped on the 'bridge', it disappeared from her sight. The heiress yelped out of surprise, trying to grasp on anything to prevent her from falling down the – who knew how deep the gap was.

'_Crap! It's an illusion?!_'

"You're sure very stupid… We already told you there are no way you could leave this village," said a mysterious voice. He threw his two sickles, forming a shockwave that peeled the tree barks – which was instantly, weaved together into a large web.

"It's a _good _thing you were being watched by me, Kamaitachi no Itaku."

The young heiress landed safely on her butt, thanks to the guy who had saved her earlier.

"You really don't know anything about the village of Tōno, do you?" the spiked haired boy climbed down the tree branch he was standing on earlier.

Standing in front of the young heiress, the kamaitachi turned around slightly. It seemed like he was losing his composure. I guess you could blame Reika for that.

The boy, who had introduced himself as Kamaitachi no Itaku, shoved the sickles into the carrier on his back. Clearing his throat, he shot a sharp glance towards the girl once again.

As he was approaching her, Reika carefully crawled through – on the webs of tree barks. Her ruby optics were scanning at each webs to crawl on, fearing the fact that she might fall if she wasn't careful enough.

Reika was near the edge, but then – her legs started to play some tricks. The girl slipped into a surprisingly stupid position; her left leg was trapped in the web, whilst her upper body fell, face first on the ground.

"You're sure **stupid**." He grunted as he reached out for the web around the young heiress's leg, ripping them to free the other's leg.

"Thanks, I really owe you one right there" the young heiress said awkwardly, standing up as she straightened her clothing.

The boy raised his head, his brown optics were following her every movement. Eventually, Itaku turned around. Letting a deep sigh escaped his lips, he spoke.

"This is a '_Hidden Village_', you could say the village itself is a yokai. If you don't have the power to sever fear, you will **never** leave this place for the rest of your life." He explained while walking away.

For some reason, the heiress felt like she **should** follow the kamaitachi. She didn't know herself, but she was certain that this guy could help in – whatever the severing fear skill he meant.

"Uh wait! Kamaitachi or whatever you name was... What was that you said just now? The power to sever fear?"

The boy shot a glance over his shoulder slightly, turning around to face her later on.

"That's what I said! But wait, you still plan on running? Are you some kind of moron? That's impossible for you right now" he added. Reika pouted – she understood where he was coming at.

'_I see... __So this is why you made me stuck out here, old man._'

"Oi! Wait a minute Kamaitachi!" She yelled as the kamaitachi jumped up, leaping from a branch to another swiftly, leaving her behind.

"You should do the laundry first. I'm going to practice." He stated.

"Please teach me the skills you just performed earlier!" Reika grumbled, trying to keep behind the kamaitachi's trail.

It was then, Itaku stopped on his track. The young heiress followed right after and stepped on a branch to stop, though it was barely. Reika was literally flailing to keep herself balanced.

"Idiot." the kamaitachi murmured to himself whilst jerking the obi around Reika's waist to the back, saving the young heiress from an embarrassing fall – again.

Reika perked her head up as her butt had landed on the branch – what the hell is this place? Served in front of her eyes, a big training ground, made out of large tree trunks. The training grounds were divided equally into 4 parts, or so she thought; each part have enough space for the Tōno Yokai to train.

"This's the widest of the few practice battlegrounds in Tono" explained Itaku.

The heiress's ruby optics shifted to one of the battleground, whereas a kappa and amanojaku were facing each other. Claws and Sword met, the two warriors looked like they were fighting with all their might, but Itaku said that they're just using their ordinary moves as they were just warming up.

'_You called this ordinary?_' Thought her.

"The real battle starts here. See, Amezou is _activating his fear_."

"Uoh!" the heiress yelped from the sudden air pressure created by the Kappa. She has a priceless shocked face on her face right now. Probably surprised. The Kamaitachi looks at her and laughs sarcastically.

"Idiot! You're overdoing it! This is what 'Fear' is. Too much trouble to explain in words." Itaku said, not bothering to explain further.

Both of them stepped down off the branch to get a closer look on the training. Eventually, the numa-kappa stopped and looked at the unfamiliar face. He blinked a few times with a question in his head.

"Itaku, who's that girl..? Oh, She's a new face?" the green Numa-kappa asked.

"That's her right? The girl that Itaku being instructed to teach." said a pink haired girl, the Yuki Onna, Reira.

Upon hearing this, the kamaitachi's cheek flushed deep shade of pink.

"You idi – don't tell her!" He yelled.

The rest introduced themselves towards the newbie they've just met. They were surprised that the heiress of the infamous Nura Clan would be training here, alongside them. Reika smiled and bowed slightly towards them, showing a slight gesture of politeness.

"But now, she doesn't even know how to use 'fear'" Itaku snorted sarcastically.

The others turned to look at the future successor of the Nura Clan, disbelieved from the kamaitachi's claim. She placed a hand on her waist, trying to remember what her grandfather used to tell her when she was little.

"Challenge accepted. If you meant the activation of fear, I _can_ do it."

**-n wn-**

The young heiress changed into the clothes that Reira gave her earlier, yellow furisode with an orange scarf. To put it bluntly, it fitted her pretty well. She took the bokutou from Awashima, holding it in her hand whilst walking into the battleground.

"what's with that get up?" Asks the Numa-kappa.

"It's pitiful seeing her in battleground with just sleeping cloth, so I lend her some clothing." Reira replied whilst covering her mouth with a hand, giggling softly.

Itaku, on the other hand, was pretty much astounded by the unspoken beauty of the young heiress. He realized that his cheek had turned hot slightly, but he chose to ignore it knowing the others would make fun of him if he started showing his interest into Reika.

"Show what you got," Itaku challenged.

The ¼ youkai's eyes fluttered close. Holding the hilt of her bokutou in her two hands, trying to remember what her grandfather used to tell her as she tried to calm down.

'_Come on grandpa_...' thought her. This was actually a battle for her pride as the successor of the Nura Clan. She didn't want the others to look down on the female yakuza, just because she lack experience.

'_Meikyou Shisui_'

Everyone, even Itaku were surprised that the heiress had suddenly disappear from their sight. Was this… Nurarihyon's fear? Awashima and Reira went into a defensive mode; they were taken by Reika's fear.

"Stop! It's me who's battling her!" Itaku yelled.

'_I can remember how the old man did this. If there was__ a way to activate fear, this must be it._' She thought to herself.

"_**Activating fear**__'s, Hatsu. __**Transfer**__, Hyoui!_"

Upon hearing this, her ruby eyes widened from the changes in the Kamaitachi's eyes – noticing the fear that was being concentrated on his sickles.

_#SLASH BANG_

Loud slashing and thud could be heard from behind her. She turned around, but stopped as she felt some sharp pain on her shoulders. She was dumbfounded by the strength of the Kamaitachi. She fell on her knees, her fingers were balled into a fist, whilst her left hand were covering the wound on her shoulder.

"You're overdoing it Itaku!"

"Are you trying to destroy the training ground again?" Reira sighed, though she was not surprised by the 'usual' damage that Itaku had done.

"Without this... I can't defeat those guys at Kyoto!" the young heiress said. The others turned around and looked at her in surprise.

'_Kyoto?_' Itaku thought.

"Please, teach me that!" She asked, with some hint of desperation in her tone. Deep frown had formed on her face.

Itaku glanced down towards the desperate young heiress. What made Reika so willing to take a risk to go to Kyoto? He didn't questioned anything, though he was amazed by the girl's determination.

"Looks like you're willing to die trying. _Can_ you do it?" the kamaitachi questioned. He wondered, how far could her determination bring her?

"Compared to going there and dying as a weakling, this is no big deal. I'm willing to stake my life going to battle in Kyoto.." Replied her.

He smirked upon hearing her declaration. Closing his eyes whilst lending the heiress a hand, he sighed. He might be merciless as a trainer, respecting the other as a woman – or a girl would be a must, as there were no warrior that should let a girl kneeling before them.

"**Very well.**"

**-n wn-**

"She _can't_ do that in one full day. She's just isn't good at that, isn't she?" Dohiko the Futtachi complained as they were outside the main house, sitting in the garden, eating.

"She's full of cuts." Reira replied whilst setting a tray with drinks next to Amezou.

Yukari in the other hand, had set the tray with onigiri next to Reika before sitting next to her. They were basically sitting on the garden's rocks, in a somewhat straight line, eating their supper while taking a breather after a long training session.

The young heiress leaned to the back slightly, sighing deeply as a sign, 'This day is finally over.'

"Ah! Amezou! You took Reika's part!" gasped Reira as she noticed there was no onigiri left on the tray.

The surprised Numa-kappa jolted in surprise, incidentally dropped the onigiri he was holding in his hand onto the sand ground. Reika blinked.

"Ah, it's okay! I'm still full anyway!" She replied.

As if it was a perfect timing like those in manga and anime, her empty stomach growled soon after. It was then, someone had shoved her side slightly – trying to get her attention. She turned around, just to see the kamaitachi holding out the second onigiri of his own part to the heiress.

She didn't refused. She took the offer silently, though she had smiled awkwardly as a thank you.

The two of them seemed like they refused to look at each other. Both of them had those soft red shade, smeared on their cheeks. Awashima and Reira noticed the suspicious behaviour of those two, they just decided to ignore it.

"Spring is coming~" Awashima sang with a slight hint of sarcastic could be heard in her tone – to Itaku's ears at least.

"Spring? Isn't it Summer already?" Asked the innocent, young heiress.

The female Awashima bursted into laughter. She shook her head as a gesture that it was nothing to be bothered about – though he had never stopped laughing.

"Those skills really aren't easy to pick up in one day huh." Reika mumbled. Ignoring the confusion in her head from the earlier confusion whilst eating her onigiri.

"Really? I mastered it when I was five. And we're all youkai, certainly it's in our nature." the Numa-kappa replied rather triumphantly.

"R-really..?" She said, or more like muttered – disbelieved.

"So, what does Reika-chan want to achieve by going to Kyoto anyway?" the Yuki Onna asks.

"They said the 'feared one' has been reincarnated, the place would be dangerous!"

"Yeah... Dangerous for Yura _a__t least_."

"Yura? A woman?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Uhm, she's so-so."

"That girl endangered herself to save me, though there's _another_ reason too..."

"_D-dad..." Young Reika shivered, shocked to see the frail side of father – collapsing before her eyes._

_Rihan was a very good father. He had spoiled Reika a lot and taught her a lot of stuff. He was the one who had brought the Nura Clan to the Golden Age in the Edo period._

_The strongest youkai._

"_Hm, what's this? I thought I have cursed his bloodline that he could nev__er have a child."_

_Her eyes widened, taking few steps back as a young – black haired girl started to approach her._

"_Another one with a human." the girl clicked her tongue as a sign of annoyance._

"_Run Reika!"_

_Young Reika's memories were fabricated, barely she could remember what had happened..._

_She was a child, yet she knew –_

_That she had lost someone who was very important to her._

"Hagoromo Kitsune..."

**-n wn-**

"That face, no matter how hard I'm trying to forget, I just couldn't. My _worst_ memory..."

Reika who was leaping over the slimy rocks along the riverbanks stopped on her tracks as she heard this. He ruby optics shifted to look at the three males in front of her. She has no idea who they were.

"Huh?" the young heiress looks at the older male with longer, grey hair. She didn't understand where he was coming at.

Reika's eyes widened. She jumped to the back in reflect as she felt a threatening figure approached. She dodged that safely, but what if she didn't? She might be dead, from being crushed.

"Who're you? You're the child who was born with that princess? ...No wait..., I don't feel a 400 years presence from you." Namely Kidoumaru, the older Kyoto Yokai said.

"Ah, you're the grandchild? The age should be near," added him.

Reika took a step to her back, she knew if she wasn't careful enough – she would be dead.

"_That won't do. Everyone's fear is diffe__rent." Said the kamaitachi, who was__ holding his two sickle in his hand__s__, looking at the heiress __who was __hanging in the net made out of tree barks._

"_Converting fear into a __skill requires you to make use of the special attribute available only to your type of youkai__." the Kamaitachi explained__._

"_Kappa's skill involving water, and Yuki Onna manip__ulate materialized ice and snow,__" added him as he __towards the battleground, whereas__ A__mezou and Awashima__ were training._

_Amezou crossed his arms into those infamous Ultraman handsign – water flowed out from it, hitting Awashima directly. Awashima was of course, not amused._

"_So, __**what **__kind of youkai is the Nurarihyon?" __the Zashiki-warashi, Yukari asked._

_Reika stared into the space whilst the other two were anticipating her answer._

"_Nurarihyon... Is a youkai that goes into people's houses unnoticed and drinks their tea. He's also the supreme commander of youkai." She explain__ed, sounding rather confident with the answer._

_She knew it wasn't. She barely had any idea – about Nurarihyon. About her own grandfather. _

_The bobbed haired girl stares at her, with a confused face._

"_I find it hard to understand." She said._

_The kamaitachi crossed his arms, and stared at the young heiress, slightly annoyed by her answer._

"_That's ambiguous! You're kidding, right?" __he spat__. Her explanation d__idn't made__ grasping her attribute any easier._

"_It's not my fault. I'm __**not**_ _kidding!"__ She replied, half annoyed herself._

_'In the blood of Nurarihyon runs a true identity.'_

'Remember it. You've _**seen**_ it once Reika!'

Reika's hand quickly searched for something that she could use to fight. Converting her eyes towards the river, her hand accidentally nudged a large wooden stick.

The young heiress got distracted. She had spotted something else.

'_This is...!_' She thought.

_#Slash!_

Not noticing the slashing sound, the young hairess's mind had flown somewhere else. Itaku, the Kamaitachi had come to save her – yet again.

"What are you trying to do? **Listen**, if you mess with our land, Mr. Kyo Youkai..."

"You will be _killed_." Itaku warned. The three Kyoto Youkai seemed to not know where they belong.

"Wait, Itaku..." Reika nudged the boy, his expression seemed to loosen up a bit. He glanced to the side slightly to look at the young heiress.

"He... is my foe." the young heiress said whilst pulling the wooden stick, which was stucked in between the river's rocks for who knows how long.

She stood up, staring straight into Kidomaru's eyes. She held the wooden stick up, treating it as a replacement for her Nenekirimaru.

"I remember it now... _Kyoka Suigetsu_."

The Kamaitachi had the sickle bitten at his mouth, gave his full attention towards Reika now. He noticed that the feeling that the young heiress submitted wasn't fear, but something completely different.

He was interested to see, what the young heiress had just learnt.

The larger youkai leaped and spun around, using his technique to murder the young Nurarihyon heiress. His claw had cut through her – but... She disappeared.

The other Kyo Youkai went right behind Reika, slaying his knife right to the heiress's head – but again, it cut through her. They were intimidated by her skill. It was because, they could sense her presence, but they couldn't even lay a finger on her.

Kidoumaru on the other hand, knew this trick. He knew that the other two wouldn't stand any chance with their current condition. Just then, he detected the young heiress who had charged towards the two Kyoto Youkai fast – taking them down with the deadly weapon; the tree branch.

A strong aftershock from the attack could be felt by the veteran. He was surprised. To think that such young yokai did this…

Even himself had to held up his sword to this face level to protect himself from the aftershock, made by the young heiress.

The attack even cut through the village's fear.

"I once asked my grandpa, what kind of youkai is Nurarihyon..." Reika said as she stepped on the rocks nearby. Itaku, who was rather dumbfounded from the crazy strength of the young girl shifted his mahogany optics to look at the young heiress once again.

"That old man started acting full of himself, and said this – Nurarihyon is a '_flower reflected in t__he mirror, the moon floating on top of water_'. In other words, Kyoka Suigetsu. An ayakashi who is the embodiment of dreams and illusions..." She explained.

She brought the broken wooden stick up – seemed like it could only be used that far.

As her mind was averted to the stick, the Kyo Youkai, Kidomaru was ready to take her down.

"**DON'T RELEASE YOUR FEAR,**** REIKA!**" The kamaitachi yelled, hoping that Reika noticed the danger preaching her.

'_Crap!_' Reika cursed whilst turning around, facing the veteran Kyo Youkai with the earlier broken stick. She gritted her teeth, praying that this wouldn't be the last time she saw the light.

_#Thud!_

Reika fell down on the river banks. A bigger figure had toppled her. His one hand was wrapped, secured behind her back. The other hand was on the side, trying to keep himself up so he wouldn't fall and crush the young heiress.

"I-Itaku" gasped her in surprise.

Her eyes widened, staring into the eye of Kidoumaru – whom was trapped in the ice fortress made by the Yuki Onna, Reira. Reira warned the Kyo Youkai. She demanded an apology or she will let the man die in the ice fortress.

Alas, the veteran youkai managed to cut through the ice.

He said that he wasn't meant to bring any harm to Tono Village, though threatening if any of the Tono youkai tried to aid the Nurarihyon family, they will be slaughtered.

"Oi... K-kamaitachi... You okay?" She asked, shifting so she could look at his face but it was to no avail. His face was buried into her neck, the grip behind her tightened.

He let go not long after and shot back up.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to put more effort in this. I'm just a little too busy recently, but now... **ಠ/v/ಠ **I'm freeee. -Whispering-**


	2. Setting Out To Kyoto! Goodbye Tono!

**A/N: **=w=; Ahaha… Yes, I'm recreating my story. And LOL. Itaku's tsun-tsun. Not that I want to make him that way... Even in manga and anime, he's a tsuntsun. Trying to write from his POV.

**Warnings:** Genderbend. My grammars aren't the best, but I will try to type the stories without bringing hysterical fit to the readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and the characters, but the OC belongs to me. ಠ_ಠ

**Summary: **Setting out to Kyoto! Though, Reika need to do something – back at home.

* * *

_What just happened?'_

**- n wn-**

"He he~! Not bad Reika-chan~!" Amezou said. Laid on his stomach, the Numa-kappa staffed his chin with his palm – watching the Kamaitachi and the young heiress's training.

"Reika! We've got major trouble!"

The three of them stopped on their course, turning to look at Awashima who was approaching them.

"We received a message from Tono Folk heading towards Kyoto. The onmyouji have being wiped out!"

"Kyoto... Is gonna fall to Hagoromo Kitsune!"

**- n wn-**

Probably in the afternoon, that time, when Itaku was having his lunch alongside the rest of the villagers. He didn't managed to sat still for a while – his mind kept thinking about the young heiress whom about to head out to Kyoto soon. Yokai in the capital weren't those ones anyone should take lightly. Could the Nura Clan even... Compete with them?

'_Kyoto huh..._'

" 'Scuse the interruption."

The familiar voice could be heard, footsteps echoing through the dining hall. The young future successor of the Nura Clan walked in, her usual, lazy expression was plastered on her face.

The girl was seen wearing the prideful blue cloak with the Nura Clan's emblem… 'Fear' over her black kimono. Her long, white and black strands of hair were tied into a ponytail on the back of her head.

"Reika?!" Awashima nearly stood up in surprise. Amezou and Dohiko were literally the same.

We didn't even hear the shoji door sliding open. It was still closed – to be exact, perfectly untouched. The rest of those in the dining hall were questioning each other on how did the girl got in, suddenly appearing in the midst of the thin air. Awashima grumbled to himself, noisily guessing the reason why Reika didn't left just yet.

"You shouldn't be loafing around in Tono! Why didn't you just leave at once?!" grumbled him.

"Shush. Shut up, Awashima" Itaku grumbled.

"I knew for sure she could come and go as she pleases, but the fact that she's not dead means... she must have grown a little stronger, hm?"

Akagappa, the leader – commander of the Tono Village spoke.

Reika knelt before the village's leader, lowering her body quite close to the floor as a sign of respect. The girl had thanked him and the rest of the clans for training her even though it was for a short period of time. She, who had barely knew shit before coming here, left with lots of experiences inside. _Especially doing laundries_.

"To think you'd come here and address us so dutifully, did you have to learn some social skills to get by in Tono?" Akagappa asked jokingly, laughing at the same time.

"Your grandfather probably just made you listen to his heroic tales all the time. Though in reality, ever since they lost the previous head, the Nura Clan has been steadily weakening," he stated.

To be told that the once, strongest clan were declining were quite humiliating. Nobody knew that better than Reika. Itaku sat silently; his mahogany optics had never left the young heiress's figure.

Though, Reika kept her cool posture. She knew that fact herself, without needing anyone to tell her that.

"8 years ago, when my father was killed before my own eyes... I have most likely encountered Hagoromo Kitsune," said the young girl as she raised her head, looking at the Tono's commander straight into his eyes.

"That's why, I wanted to go to Kyoto and meet that woman, and to sever these deep-running ties between us!" claimed her.

The rest of the clans pointed and laughed at her. Questioning each other, would she even make it – deep inside Kyoto? Could her blade reach Hagoromo Kitsune? They obviously were looking down on the young future successor of Nura Clan.

Reika stood up, saying nothing regarding all those insults, she grinned triumphantly.

"What's that? You meant that there are no one here who wants to see me when I become the Master of All Spirits from the best seat in the house, right up front?" asked her.

Itaku closed the slit of his eyes, snickering. He managed to get a grasp, on what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?!"

"Hiding up here in the mountains acting all high and mighty, that just makes you a big fish in a small pond. What I'm asking... if anyone here has got the balls to come with me to Kyoto." Reika replied.

The young girl was proud. She sounded pretty much like the Supreme Commander, himself. Even Itaku had let a soft sigh of relief – he even smiled from what she had just said.

Setting aside Reira, Itaku, Dohiko, Amezou, Yukari, Akagappa and Awashima – the rest seemed offended from the way Reika had just labeled them. Kappainu charged at her, dissatisfied. But...

The girl disappeared yet again. Just like last time.

That was about then, when they heard the sound of sake being poured into a cup, breaking the silence made as a result from the girl's earlier action. There she was, sitting on Akagappa's lap – pouring the sake into his cup, smirking like a little Nurarihyon trickster.

"Thanks for taking care of me. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Reika disappeared again, in the midst of the air. The others felt her presence, but failed to spot her current location. Though, she reappeared again by the door – sliding it open whilst making her way out of the dining hall.

'_Just where did you got this baseless confidence?_'

Itaku sighed as he listened to the ruckus, though, he was more concentrated on listening to Akagappa's chat.

"Reika... she's just like him, you know."

"Eh?"

"Strolling in idly... growing stronger in the blink of an eye... Then just up and leaving, taking friends back with him…" Akagappa said whilst watching the fading track of the young heiress.

"Friends? As if anyone from Tono would go with him!" the kin next to Akagappa spat in annoyance.

Akagappa closed his eyes, sipping on the sake which was poured by Reika earlier.

"If I haven't been a commander back then, I would have liked to go with him too..."

The Kamaitachi opened the slit of his eyes, standing up and approached Akagappa. He knelt in respect before heading out from the dining hall. The rest gasped in surprise, but the boy decided to ignore it. He turned around as a gesture to Awashima and the others – knowing well that they themselves, wanted to follow Reika.

"You guys coming?" asked him with his usual – not impressed face.

The best way to watch Reika climb up as the Lord of Pandemonium… Master of Spirits would be alongside her. Though_, Lord didn't __sound quite right_ – but then again, Lady didn't sound as right either. That Kamaitachi was rather interested on how far, Reika could go. Though, to be honest, himself might have taken a liking for the young girl herself.

**-n wn-**

Reika released a long, relieved sigh. At last, she managed to break free from the forsaken village that had been trapping her since the first that she was delivered here. Kicking the pebbles by the river banks, she sighed once again.

Summer, but the village was cold and foggy. She hadn't forgotten what Namahage had told her back then. The girl tucks her hands into the sleeves of her black kimono, wondering if she had left or forgotten something behind.

The young heiress grunted softly, staring at her feet whilst thinking. The girl then, sighed again.

Some rattling and shifting noise had snapped her out from her deep thought. The girl jumped to the back slightly as she turned around, catching whatever thing that was being thrown at her.

"Nenekirimaru!" said her. She sounded happy.

Nenekirimaru was the onmyouji blade that she had inherited from her father, Nura Rihan. She didn't know much about the blade, but she knew that it meant a lot to her family.

She grinned widely as she lifted Nenekirimaru up to her chest level, inspecting it carefully.

It was then,when she noticed the yokai whom had brought her to this village.

"Namahage..." said her in surprise. Did he come just to send her off?

"If you're gonna thank us, now's your chance. Though we did just lay all our chores on you at once..." He said.

That had broken the awkward silence in between them. Reika paused for a whilst, before bursting into laughter after hearing Namahage's words. She smiled and nodded slightly, tilting her head to the side whilst looking at him.

"Ah, thanks for everything." She said.

"Reika.."

Her head perked up upon hearing the familiar voice.

"That voice... Awashima?!" the girl's eyes sparkled, reflecting the happiness inside.

"We won't be exchanging sakazuki with anyone. But even so, you don't have enough strength. If you ask 'please I'm begging you, lend me your aid!' then... I guess, we'll think bout it." Replied him as he walked from behind Namahage, his arms were crossed against his chest.

Reika stared at the Amanojaku blankly.

"Oh yeahh! That would be great! Thanks a lot!" replied her cheerfully.

Comically, Awashima dropped on his butt upon hearing that. Honestly speaking, the male had thought that Reika was about to open some sort of a cool speech – thanking them for coming and so on. But that girl, she was a little too honest. She just went straight to the point.

"It'd be awesome if you guys joined my Hyakki!" She added.

"Oi oi.. Reika.." mumbled Awashima softly.

"Goodness, she's so frank..." Reira brought her hand up to her mouth level whilst laughing softly.

"What do we do?" Awashima mumbled to Amezou. He felt rather bad for wanting to leave Tono Village, but then again – they knew themselves that they wanted to follow Reika along.

"_What do we do?_ We promised we'd go if Reika said so, right?" Amezou replied, protesting from Awashima's behaviour.

"Come on then, hurry up and get ready! We're leaving!" the young heiress commanded.

"Uwaaa, now it's other way around eh?" Awashima sweatdropped whilst looking at the young heiress whom apparently was about his height.

Though, something felt off. Reika noticed that the other person wasn't there. She glanced around some few times, hoping that 'that person' would appear to come along. To be honest, their feelings are developing rather slowly for a fanfiction.

_**(A/N: Hahah :D I tend to write kinda Gintama-ish like. Don't bother the RL reference!)**_

"Aren't I always telling you never to disperse your fear?"

Reika stepped to the back, out of surprise as she saw the sharp edge of the familiar sickle, pointing at her neck. Swallowing her saliva, she leaned to the back more with some hope that the blade won't incidentally slit her throat. Unconditionally, the young heiress's back hits the kamaitachi's broad chest. Though of course, only the kamaitachi noticed this – probably felt a slight tense from it.

_That's him._

"Kamaitachi..."

"You'd already have been dead in Tono 200 times over by now. You're always getting into troubles..." He added, somewhat whispering the last part to her ears. She turns around, looking into the mahogany optics of the Kamaitachi, smiling sweetly.

"Continue your role as my instructor then." she said.

**;Itaku's POV –**

I held my sickle up to Reika's neck, warning her about what I've taught her in those days when she was training in Tono. She kept forgetting about it – or did she already forgotten about it? Somehow, it ticked me off.

Forgetting this simple life's hack could get her killed.

Reika stepped back, trying to get in a safer distance from the edge of my sickle – but eventually, her smaller back bumped into my chest. I blinked in surprise for some few times, though I shook it away before Awashima or the rest managed to detect the odds.

_Idiot…_

"You would have been dead in Tono 200 times over by now." I warned her whilst lowering my head slightly – nearly whispering in her ears.

"You're always getting into troubles..." I whispered softly in her ears. To be honest, yes, I am slightly annoyed from her carefree attitude, but somehow, that was what great about her.

After a while, the girl turned around to look at me. Her captivating crimson optics were quite hard to be ignored. It was then, a soft smile craved on the thin cherry red lips of hers.

"Continue being my instructor then," said her to me.

I snickered.

"Very well," I replied shortly after.

_If you could hear my heartbeat right now..._

She pushed my hand away softly whilst fixing her black kimono, before bending her slender body down to pick a rather thick tree branch on the ground. Tilting my head, I questioned silently inside – what was that tree branch for?

"This guy... is a sword for cutting through bigger ayakashi. For the village's fear... this partner here'll be enough," said her proudly.

"Why won't you use that sword of yours?" Reira questioned.

The young heiress of the Nura Clan replied her with her usual triumphant smile. "Like Itaku said, I'm showing off."

_You would laugh at how messy it's beating..._

"Let's go! This is goodbye, Tono!" said her whilst cutting through Tono Village's fear.

Bringing her new friends along, at last, onwards to Kyoto. Amezou and Awashima were really excited from this travel, since they never been outside Tono before.

Well, actually – anyone would be as excited as them. _Including me of course_.

**;End of POV –**

**-n wn-**

After that, the seven of them set out to Ukiyoe Town. As usual, they were rushing here and there – so they would arrive as early as possible but…

"Reika! Faster!"

"Wh-aaaa! Can't we take a break and wait till night?"

"A youkai doesn't wait! Let's move fast!"

Reika grunted from what the accomplice's comment. Reika, the young heiress of the Nura Clan had took her day form – her hair were waist length, chestnut coloured. Her eyes were amber, the significant colour, same as the past head of the Nura Clan. And of course, in her human form – she failed to run as fast as the rest, which meant that the young heiress was currently left behind.

"Like this will be faster," the kamaitachi, whom had taken his day form too, as a weasel, picked the Nura Clan's heiress into his arms and leaped onto the tree branches.

"Wait! This is embarrassing! Put me down Kamaitachi!" She yelped whilst her face turning bright red, resembling a strawberry.

Of course, Itaku the Kamaitachi ignored her request. If anyone would ask, he would just reply with Reika being slow, though truth be told, he was quite enjoying as the princess clanged into him.

_She swore – she could hear him chuckling_.

**-n wn-**

"We've arrived at the Nura's house!" the loud, Awashima said. Amezou glanced around whilst laughing like a freak, probably _**overly**_ excited because he hadn't been outside Tono for a long time… Then again, has he ever?

"Oi, Reika... It's nighttime already because you keep delaying us," The kamaitachi grumbled as he walked behind the young heiress, somehow not really impressed because they arrived there quite late.

"Well, that couldn't be helped! You know she turns into a human in daytime! You turned into a weasel too, didn't you?" Reira said.

"They are so cute together…" said Yukari – or more like; she's teasing Reika and Itaku, since they do looks cute together.

The two of them stared at each other for a brief second. Reika then stuck her tongue out to him before turning away whilst crossing her arm across her chest jokingly. This, of course, surprised the kamaitachi – yet he couldn't help but to smile slightly when she did that.

"Welcome home Reika-sama! Who are these people? Those not of the Nura Clan may not enter this main house!" Kurotabo lifted his staff and knocked it on the ground, blocking the Tono's mercenary's way. Kurotabo happened to be the Nura Clan's Special Attack Squad Chief and yes, he was sort of… strict.

On the other side, Yukari the little Zashiki Warashi, stood before the child-like Natto-Kozo. Having her hand placed covering her mouth as usual, her big, frog like eyes had never left the boy. In return, the boy stared back at her – somehow knowing what she was about to say.

"You... Kinda stinks..."

"You just came straight out and say it didn't you, Nee-chan..?" Natto-Kozo replied with his not impressed face, crossing his arms behind his head. He felt quite insulted from what the little Zashiki-Warashi had said.

"I'll show you what hell smells like!" He yelled, whilst comically the top part of his face turned dark, his eyes shone as he start chasing Yukari around.

"Seems like they're going along well," Reika chuckled – kind of having the wrong impression about the Tono Youkai and the rest of the Nura Clan's Youkai. Turning her glance towards the cherry blossom tree's branch – where Itaku, the kamaitachi sat. He sort of tempted to break the tree branch, though the smaller spirits told him not to.

Reika the young heiress sweatdropped comically from it. "_… Ah_."

"Reika-sama...? Wh-what's going on here?" Kubinashi and Kejoro approached her. Suitable with his name, Kubinashi is the neckless spirit whom happened to be one of Reika's guardian … or babysitter since she was little. They didn't know what was going on, with all the ruckus and noises in the Nura Clan's main house right now.

"Oh, they're from Tono. I just need to go and say hi to the old man, so keep an eye on them for me, would you?" the young heiress replied whilst smiling, waving at the two babysitters of hers.

"R-reika-sama… So, you're going to Kyoto?" The neckless spirit asked.

"Yeah, so anyone who have exchanged sakazuki with me, get yourselves ready," She commanded.

Reika stepped towards the altar room, the place where she had commonly found her grandfather. Her heart beat sort of fast right now, hoping that her grandfather would allow her to go to Kyoto. After all the troubles she went through, there was no way that she would return back to Tono Village – regardless the situation. The girl slide the door open, revealing the old Nurarihyon, the current Nura Clan's commander whom had expected her return.

"So, have you learned anything?" Nurarihyon, the grandfather asked his granddaughter. He knew, he didn't send her off to Tono Village for nothing.

"Who knows? At any rate, maybe I now understand... What kind of youkai 'Nurarihyon' is..." She replied calmly, her hands were tucked into her kimono's sleeves.

"Is that so? Does that mean..."

"Yeah, I'm setting out for Kyoto now."

Nurarihyon took a flash step and slashed his sword towards his granddaughter, but, it cut through. Reika now managed to dodge critical attack using her own skill, Kyoka Suigetsu – thanks to the help of her friends.

"Oho~ You're pretty good at that!" Nurarihyon praised whilst watching her granddaughter re-appearing by the altar. He placed his sword over his shoulder, grinning proudly.

"Well, do what you want. You can bring me back some yatsuhashi." He said slyly.

"... That's it...?" Reika asked, sort of disbelieved from her grandfather's agreement. Why was it so hard before?

**-n wn-**

'_Go there and cut the ties – when you get back, you'll be the third._'

Her grandfather's voice rang in her head as she stepped out of the parlor.

_'Oh, that's right! Once you get to Kyoto, you should go see Hidemoto.'_

_'Who's that?'_

_'Just ask someone, like that onmyouji girl.'_

_'Heh, you can get the feast preparations going and wait for me, grandpa' She replies with a soft smiles. She wouldn't let the pride of Nurarihyon down from losing in Kyoto._

"Your guys got along pretty well, didn't you?" asked the young heiress – having yet another wrong impression since to be honest, yes, they did look like they were going along. The Tono Youkai and the Nura Clan's Youkai.

"Ah, Reika. Are we going to Kyoto now?" Awashima asked, releasing Kurotabo's cheek that has been pinched for a while now.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," She grinned widely, putting back her dark blue cloak over her shoulder.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Nurarihyon yelled suddenly as he slam the door open.

Reika nearly fell down, shocked because of her grandfather's yelling. The young heiress gave him a slight growl of annoyance – _such a mood killer_.

"...Old man? What's the deal… I've told you not to kill the vibe like that..." Reika mumbled.

"I've got something good to show you lot. I've called for them, so they'll be here in a second," Nurarihyon said whilst pointing his index finger up, gesturing that they should look up above.

"H-HUH~~~~?!" Awashima, Dohiko and Amezou said in synch.

Well, you see – Who the hell wouldn't get surprised from a VERY big floating ship? The ship shaded nearly everything in the main house. It was very big. The other spirits were literally speechless, Reika was not an exception. They literally went gaga whilst looking up, their eyes widened comically.

"A Nura Clan specialty! The strategic air spirit fortified 'Takarabune'! They're essential for far-off excursions... We've had them for ages!" Nurarihyon claimed proudly whilst having his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Reika... It feels great looking down from above~~ Down on Kyoto that is!" He added.

"W-whoaaa" Awashima turned slightly pale from witnessing this – Nura Clan was and still a surprising clan after all.

"That's the Nura Clan for you... How can people say they're on the way down?" Amezou added. Apparently, that had just boosted more ego into the old man ; Nurarihyon.

"Old man... I have no idea we had those things…" Reika said, half surprised, half annoyed as well.

* * *

**A/N: (TT A TT " ) Eheh… Finally done editing this… out of boredom tbh, because I'm in the car, heading to relative's house. Belated Eid Mubarak to all Muslims~ **


	3. We're yakuza, not samurai

**A/N:** Agagagagaga. LOL. O3O Sorry I took so long.

**Warnings**: Genderbend and some grammar mistake (… '_some_', I hope.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and the characters, but the OCs belongs to me. ಠ_ಠ

**Summary**: Setting out to Kyoto! Itaku and Kubinashi seems like they're disagreeing on something…

Eh, an unexpected person has joined their flight.

* * *

_"Old man... I have no idea we had those things…" Reika said, ha__lf surprised, half annoyed as well._

**-n wn-**

"Right, -ahem-... can we begin, Tono Group? First, I thought I'd explain a little about the Nura Clan Organization... – "

It was later on, in the ship's meeting room – Kurotabo, one of the Nura Clan's Special Attack Squad's Chief explained to the rest of the Tono Youkai whom had joined the young heiress to travel to Kyoto, some basics about the Nura Clan. Reika on the other hand, seemed rather disinterested. She barely care about this _formal_ explanation. Sitting with her eyes closed, she tucked her arms inside her black kimono's sleeve as usual. Rather exhausted from Kurotabo's long talking, to be honest.

"So I, Kurotabo will be taking on the role of staff member. Is that acceptable Reika-sama?" The jet black, long haired male said while smiling cheerfully towards the young heiress.

"Aa… fine by me," Reika replied with her usual lazy expression.

"Toono Group, once we arrive in Kyoto, your role will be – "

_**BAM!**_

"Hang on a second! Why are you treating us like us are your subordinates?" Awashima groaned, dissatisfied from the way they were treated.

Kejoro, Kubinashi, Reika and Kurotabo – all turned their glance towards the loud mouthed Awashima whom happened to be taking _his_ night form, as a woman.

"I was under the impression that you people had exchanged sakazuki with Reika-sama...?" Kurotabo quirked his brow and spoke – in a way, he was sort of confused. He tried to defend himself in the argument with Awashima.

"Sakazuki? Why the hell would we do that? Are you shitting me? Tono would never exchange sakazuki with anyone!" The nymph spirit – or so I thought… replied. Though this time, she was a tad louder than before.

"Then... Why did you come with us?" the monk asked. Confusion could be seen, written all over his face.

"Whaaat? I'll tell you why! ...Uh... you see... It's because... You know..." Awashima replied, but somehow, _she_ was unable to find the answer. _Why did they come along with Reika in the first place?_

The kamaitachi sighed deeply from the nymph spirit's idiocy. Closing the slit of his eyes, he shifted his legs so he would be sitting in Indian style – his right leg was raised, his right hand rested on his raised knee.

"Reika still can't completely control her _Hatsu_ and _Hyoui_... Things would be uncertain at best if we weren't here," Itaku replied coldly. _Though we know, that wasn't his main reason._

The young heiress pinched the bridge of her nose to ease the headache from the immature fight between her own clan and the Tono Youkai. Actually, she has no idea why they're fighting in the first place. It was then, Kubinashi the neckless spirit patted her shoulder and smiled softly at her – his usual smile like he would do towards his precious young heiress.

"Reika-sama, could I trouble you to step outside for a moment?" He said with a rather suspicious smile, craved over his lips.

Reika stood up and walked out of the room as favoured. She turned around – just to see the room's shoji door being slide close before her. Of course, as a normal person, she was quite curious about what her babysitter – Kubinashi wanted to talk about to the others, to a point that she has to walk out of the room. Then again, it might be better if she didn't know about it.

Well, you see, Kubinashi could be a scary cannibalistic Spartan spirit sometimes – especially when he was ticked off. It's just that, Reika has never seen that part of him. He tend to be really sweet around her, all the time.

"Did he wanna say stuff that could get him in trouble?"

As Reika stepped out of the room, the neckless spirit's expression towards the rest changed in an instance. He then started to open the stories about the past glory of the Nura Clan – many years back. _Why would he cling on the past?_ It made no sense, at least to Itaku. He barely even shows his interest in that though.

"We don't care about your old tales. What's going to happen now? I'm worried that you people are just weighing her down," said Itaku, with a hint of annoyance on his words. Yeah, he was quite annoyed.

The neckless spirit, Kubinashi stared down at the kamaitachi sharply. He was irked from the boy's attitude. From the way he looked at them – it seemed like Kubinashi was trying to hold his anger.

"The young head of the youkai yakuza doesn't even know about Hatsu and Hyoui! Why has nobody taught her?" the kamaitachi added.

"The answer to that is… no one knows how to use them. I can't accept her standing as the head of a clan like that," said him once again – but that had just triggered the neckless spirit's anger.

"Even ignorance can lose its charm when it exists in excess. Don't you ever learn that in Tono?" Kubinashi asked whilst fiddling with his red thread. Clearly, the neckless spirit was really pissed off.

"The boy who carries a sickle on your back, I'll teach you some manners. Step forward." He added with his 'death glare', literally confronting the kamaitachi for a fight.

Of course Kejoro, the long wavy haired spirit tried to calm Kubinashi down – or more like asking him to resist his urge to fight or attack. Kubinashi chose to ignore the female. All he did was keeping his death glare towards Itaku. _It was amusing_.

The kamaitachi then, smirked at the neckless spirit. Making him more pissed off than he ever was.

"We are superior. Go ahead and try, see if you think you can beat us."

'_Just see how much you think you can resist the truth. The truth that you lot were just weighing Reika down._'

Meanwhile, every spirits outside, were having fun. So much fun to be exact. Floated in the sky at night, gazing at the stars, drinking sake whilst chatting. The rest of the Tono Yokai that weren't inside the meeting room fitted in surprisingly well with the rest of the Nura Clan's Youkai. They even laughed while exchanging stories about their experiences and stuff. As they were sipping on their sake, the walls on the top were busted – loud crashing noise could be heard.

"What was that?!" Natto-Kozo, Amezou and Ko-Oni jolted from the huge surprise, whilst Kappa whom was laying lazily near the edge of the ship perked his head up – in surprise, of course.

"Kubinashi, you idiot!" Kejoro yelled.

"He snapped… That Itaku's stubborn too!" Awashima added, agreeing with Kejoro.

That had just proved that both of them – Kubinashi and Itaku were short tempered guy, though they weren't as brainless.

In the other hand, Reika was still waiting patiently outside the meeting room, but since there was some loud crushing that had caused major disruption amongst the spirits, it made the spirits that were resting inside the hall rushed out. She blinked in surprised, apparently failed to hear the loud noises – though, she chose to follow the crowd, checking on what could have caused the chaos.

"What just happened?" She asked.

_Is it just me or she was being left behind?_ _**(A/N: LOL.)**_

**-n wn-**

"I'll explain one thing about my fear. That which you from Tono call Hyoui was what makes my string 'Kokugen' hard like a chain. But naturally, it's still 'string'," Kubinashi explained whilst having his strings straining the kamaitachi's neck, legs and hands, leaving the boy struggling.

"First, how about you tell me your name? And then you can apologize for your mockery of the Nura Clan. Once you've learn your place, you'll behave," Kubinashi added, ignoring Kejoro whom has been telling him to stop since earlier.

The kamaitachi gritted his teeth, holding his hand and sickle up to his neck level whilst gazing straight into his neckless opponent's eyes.

"Like hell... I will... Tono yields to no one!" He yelled.

The kamaitachi's eyes widened, spinning around as he transformed into his another form. The form that has yielded the origin of his name – a weasel. Their fights eventually rocked the ship about, and the young heiress could feel this. She rushed out of the main hall to the front entrance, her eyes instantly spotting Awashima nearby.

"What's going on?" She asked the nymph spirit whilst approaching _her_.

Awashima pointed towards the other two spirits whom currently fighting on the ship – as if they didn't care if the ship were to descend because of their fight or something.

"Kubinashi! Itaku! Are you stupi – "

"HEY ASSHOLES! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"! Huh" Reika jolted in surprise as another voice overwhelmed her own yelling.

"You're gonna bust up the boat before we even get to Kyoto, you morons!"

The young heiress turned around, just to see the very familiar face of her sworn brother. Zen, the bird spirit who bear the responsibility as the medical team in the clan. _Usually_. But, Reika was sure that she had left without telling him… So how could he…?

The young heiress was apparently too surprised to say anything, though, she wasn't the only one.

Zen had splashed some sort of ointment on the two whom were fighting on the ship not long ago. Hoping that could calm them down.

Well, it worked. The ointment apparently brought the other two back to a better state or mind. Itaku and Kubinashi started to look around, especially on their wet clothing. The neckless spirit was quite surprised and worried as well.

"Don't worry, Kubinashi! That wasn't my poison. It's just an ointment!" Zen yelled, getting rather worked up because of the two fools.

"This ends now! I got no more medicine to waste healing fools who fight their own allies!" The male with short, khaki coloured hair yelled again.

_**WHACK!**_

"Shit… that hurt..."

Zen fell on his knees, his hand covering the back part of his head, the place where he had just got punched. Reika has a really not impressed face; the top part of her face went dark whilst a vein popped out on her cheek. It twitched comically.

"… What are you doing here, Zen…?" She said whilst cracking her knuckles, standing behind the bird spirit.

"Reika, you little shit... You tried to leave me behind again, didn't you!" He turned around, recovering from the sharp pain on his head quickly as he stood up.

"I've been stuck at the main house until now!" he added.

"You've got a weak constitution! I even asked Jiaying to take care of you!"

_**(A/N: Jiaying is an OC in Guardian Wings. Old readers should know about it, I'll re-edit the story again before posting it up for new readers.)**_

"Like I said, it's not like I'm gonna up and die tomorrow! Jiaying even allowed me to be here!" Zen persisted.

"Of course you would if you strangled way too much, idiot. Just die from falling off cliff unprotected, idiot." said Jiaying whom happened to be nearby Reika.

The figure whom seemed pretty much nearly the same height as Reika's day form smiled, but there was some hint of annoyance and death treat by the smile. For a brief second, Zen thought that he had just saw a devil reincarnation in a human.

"Well, just see if I care, if you start puking up blood and collapse…" Reika sighed whilst threatening her sworn brother.

"Don't be stupid! There's nothing I want more than this! I wouldn't miss seeing you become the third for anything~!" Zen replied cheerfully whilst grinning widely.

His words apparently made the young heiress felt pretty much important, but, at the same time, it wasn't good for his health if he kept wondering about. She tucked her right hand into her black kimono, looking to the side, where the kamaitachi and the neckless spirit were.

Itaku whom had just transformed back into his human form stared back at the young heiress, but then jolted out of surprise for Kejoro has tapped his shoulder.

"Okay you two. You've both been overpowered by Zen's fear … so, this match ends draw due to injuries!" She announced.

"_Kamaitachi no Itaku_."

Itaku says as he stands up, he then sighs slightly to himself. Upon hearing this, Kubinashi smiles slightly. The kamaitachi tries to make his way to the main hall, but he stops on his track as Zen is staring at him like he's a weird creature in circus.

"So you're one of those Tono lot, eh? Oi oi, you've got one hell of a mean look in your eyes, kid." Zen says.

"... what?" Itaku replies – confused.

"I'm counting on you, Jiaying!"

The kamaitachi turned to look at where the familiar voice was coming from. He then noticed Reika approaching him, she seemed slightly pissed but he could see that she tried to keep her wrath within. He closed his eyes and sighed, somewhat expecting her to get mad at him.

"Mr. Huge Idiot, you okay?" she asks.

_Eh?_

He blinked a few times whilst staring at the slightly shorter female, somewhat... that thing came unexpectedly.

"I thought you're going to lecture me about earlier..." he mumbled with guilt in his tone.

Reika's upper half face turned dark whilst a vein popped comically on her cheek like earlier. She whacked the kamaitachi on his head with her fist – somehow... it felt like Deja Vu, since it happened to Zen first.

Itaku covered the back of his head, though he wasn't to say anything since he was aware that it was his fault.

"So you DO know its yours and Kubinashi's fault. Honestly I don't think the Earth is big enough to be a battleground for you and Kubinashi either," said the young heiress. Slight sarcasm was hinted in her words.

"You were worried?" he asked.

The kamaitachi watched as Reika started fidgeting and scratching her own head whilst grunting to herself, somehow to his point of view – she tried to avoid from answering his question. She later on looked up to him, her expression were slightly … exasperated.

"Of course I would." she replied.

This alone made Itaku smiled towards her without himself noticing. Reika jolted to the back out of surprise, but then she brought her hand up to his forehead, which had practically made the kamaitachi stared at her in surprise.

Itaku only stood there in silence, somehow enjoying the warmth of the young heiress's palm against his forehead.

"A-are you okay? Did you feel weird or something? Because I think that I hit your head way too hard that you even smile now. There must be a vein unattached anywhere, right?" she asked, or rather, being sarcastic.

Annoyed by her comment, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth level before kissing her palm softly. Just a brief seconds after, he lets Reika's hand go whilst smirking towards her.

"I think there's a vein unattached in my brain, I don't seem to able to control my actions willingly," he replied.

Reika of course was slightly embarrassed from his earlier actions, but she didn't has enough time to respond, because Reira and Awashima suddenly came towards them.

"Oh~ what is this? Itaku's flirting?" the loudmouthed Awashima grinned.

"Awashima! I told you to stop bothering them! Their relationship won't develop fast if someone always get in the way!" Reira replied to him.

The two of them turns bright red and they refuses to face each other in the meantime. Was his actions towards the young heiress was way too obvious in people's eyes? So he thought. Well, of course Itaku, nowadays it's really flashy when a guy kissed a girl's palm in public.

By now, the airship was already in the air of Kyoto. Apparently, the Nura Clan stumble across the forces that were appointed to guard the air of Kyoto. Hakuzouzu, the commander called out for the other party's commander, completely unaware that it was the Nura Clan's airship that they have stopped.

It wasn't long after the troops started raiding Takarabune, thanks to Natto-Kozo's baseless confidence for announcing that they were the Nura Clan.

Though, they were quickly stopped by their commander. Hakuzouzu was persistent – he wanted a fair fight between himself and the commander of the Nura Clan. The person whom happened to be Reika, at that moment. Kubinashi tried to hold Reika back and he even went as far as asking the spirits from Tono to escort the young heiress, but...

".. to where? Isn't that commander of yours right there?" the kamaitachi replied coldly, giving a slight gesture with his mahogany optics, glancing at the young heiress whom was approaching Hakuzouzu calmly.

Kubinashi held her shoulder, but she just slipped through. Of course the neckless spirit was shocked – surprised by how the young heiress managed to slip through his hand just like that. He was still persisting on Reika not to put a fight against Hakuzouzu.

"If I get so scared I can't even give my name in a situation like this, my sword will never reach Hagoromo Kitsune" Reika replied.

The kamaitachi folded his arm across his chest whilst watching Reika approaching her foe. It was funny when he started thinking about it properly. At first when she arrived in Tono Village, she was beaten by Kappainu – or so he heard. Walking out, the girl had already gave out the vibe of a commander.

The grandchild of Nurarihyon. She really was something.

"Why don't you just do as she says? That's why I said she'd never become strong with diligent helpers like you by her side," the kamaitachi commented.

This was exactly what he meant before, by the time he argued with Kubinashi a while back. It was great to have such loyal underlings, but at the same time they were just weighing her down. Due to their diligence attitude from carrying out their task as Reika's guardian. They were always out in battles, instead of Reika herself.

Kubinashi's eyes widened from hearing the Kamaitachi's statement. Seemed like the neckless spirit managed to get a grasp on what Itaku was saying.

"Aren't you quite young to be a commander?" Hakuzouzu asked.

Reika did not answered him, she only withdraw Nenekirimaru of the sheathe.

"So you want to be my opponent! I see, that's fine by me! That spirit of Bandou Youkai.. Show it! You, state your name!" Hakuzoku yelled in rather enthusiastic manner, treating Reika as if she was deaf.

Even though she was standing right in front of him. Confronting him.

_**(A/N: Bandou is something about Yakuza I think.)**_

"I'm the young head of the Nura Clan, the Granddaughter of Nurarihyon, Nura Reika!"

**Itaku's POV –**

_"I'm the young head of the Nura Clan, the Granddaughter of Nurarihyon, Nura Reika!"_ the young heiress announced.

Most spirits had moved to the back to give Hakuzouzu and Reika a space for their battle, but Itaku, the Kamaitachi hasn't flinch a little from his spot at all. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest, mahogany optics had never shifted from the little crush of his and the tengu.

"There's one thing I want to ask, why'd you give your name?" Hakuzouzu questioned whilst holding the prideful spear of his on his side. Reika of course, having no understanding of the question, stared at the tengu confusedly.

"Well, I told you to say your name, but.. so far the only ones who have given their names after seeing this humble servant's power... are the fools who don't know how to fear power. You don't know how much difference of power there is between you, the Nura Clan's young commander, and me."

The Kamaitachi noticed Reika grinning from the statement. He watched her looking up at Hakuzouzu, the baseless triumphant grin of victory had already smeared on her face. Itaku snickered to himself.

"It's not like I want to respond to you. Rather... It's just that I have to... cut down anyone who gets in my way and move on."

The battle begun with Hakuzouzu launching his attack towards Reika with the massively destructive power caused by the prideful spear of Hakuzouzu, Daikini. He managed to slam one of the small boat towards her effortlessly.

However, that was the end for Hakuzouzu's battle against the young heiress. Reika drew Nenekirimaru, taking a rather easy slash on Daikini. The one fatal blow that has caused Daikini to break into pieces.

Hakuzouzu was of course, surprised and dumbfounded from the strength of the young heiress. The warrior praised the young heiress, giving up for he has nothing left to fight the girl. He has lost his partner, Daikini – claiming that without it, he was useless.

His honourable manner had surprised the rest of the clan, including his own. It was then, Hakuzouzu sat down whilst crossing his arms. Itaku questioned this manner. _What was he up to?_ Thought the Kamaitachi.

"Take my head!" _**(A/N: **__**Or cut, more like it.**__**)**_

"Huh?"

"I've lost! Take my head and enter Kyoto from the front proudly!" Hakuzouzu replied whilst groveling on the ship. For a prideful warrior like himself, it would be honourable if he could die in the hand of the person whom had defeated him. _So he thought_.

"Alright." said the young heiress.

The Kamaitachi turned to look at Reika, noticing her fading expression was replaced with a dark smirk as she was approaching the tengu.

_Wait, Reika... Really? _Thought the Kamaitachi.

He was not alone. The rest of the clan was quite dumbfounded as well.

Itaku believes that the young heiress would never do that – but either way, it had sparked his interest. Their worries were for nothing though.

For Reika has hit the tengu with the tree branch that looked rather familiar to the Kamaitachi. The branch that she had picked off Tono Village before they left.

Hakuzouzu opened his eyes in surprise before turning to look at Reika. In spite, thinking that Reika was just mocking him. The young heiress was calm. She grinned and raised the tree branch, resting it behind her neck.

"Don't get me wrong, I wanted to do as you say... but, I've gone and started liking you," the young heiress replied.

"Right now, you're ready to die but... would you lend me your strength?" Reika asked whilst holding out her empty hand to Hakuzouzu.

"Besides, we're Yakuza, not Samurai. We don't take someone's head, we just want a strong companion." she added a brief later.

Kejoro, the spirit with beautiful wavy hair covered her mouth, staring at Reika, somewhat disbelief. Kubinashi in the other hand, had saw the reflection of the previous commander of the Nura Clan – Nura Rihan, from Reika's actions.

"...Is it me, or somewhere along the way... has mistress started acting like a real commander?" Kejoro asked.

It was something that Itaku couldn't get his ears off. It seemed like everyone had started to believe the independent nature of Reika that had made its progressive developing ever since she was training in Tono. The young heiress really had astonished her underlings.

"...Yeah," was Kubinashi's short, relieved reply.

**End of POV –**

* * *

**(A/N: … Sorry I took so long... Again. I have read some fanfictions [of other anime], and tbh, I went on a ragefit because some people just refused to respect originality. ; u ; It's sad... The original characters that belonged originally to the anime/manga are so ooc...)**


End file.
